


ART - Warrior Angels

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge 2016, Trope Bingo Round 6, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for SGA Reverse Bang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Warrior Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Day at the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735070) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



When I saw there would be another SGA Reverse Bang I wasn't certain at first if I wanted to participate but then I had this idea for a piece of art and I couldn't let go of it. I was really hoping the teaser would intrigue someone enough to want to write a story to go with the art and was really pleased when it was picked up. Sadly the author had to drop out.

**NEWS!!** Many thanks to the wonderful MIFIC and SHIPPENSTAND for being such awesome people! 

Here is the TEASER:

Here is the full piece. **Please click on the image to see the full size.**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/711869/711869_original.jpg)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Another Day at the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735070) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
